Shining Knights Conglomerate
Knight_warhorse-512.png Overview Shining Knights is a giant conglomerate which operates ruthlessly as a major international player in a number of markets; including pharmaceuticals and medical equipment, as well as top-secret operations utilizing genetic engineering and biological/technological weaponry. The company also had a more benevolent public face for the ignorant masses, producing cosmetics, consumer products, and foods. A subsidiary of SK’s operated as a malevolent paramilitary organization. This division of the corporation maintained a highly trained security force capable of rescue, reconnaissance, and paramilitary operations. They used a variety of vehicles, including HUMVEEs. Complementing this security force was an air wing, which maintained a fleet of AV-8B Harrier jump jets, UH-60 Blackhawks, C-130 Hercules water-landing capable cargo planes, CH-53 Sea Stallion cargo helicopters for transporting prisoners/supplies and Hughes MH-6 'Little Bird' attack helicopters and various battle ships to ship products over seas, or by air. The corporation utilized these resources in order to secure and protect its assets, as well as its high profile employees. Official-Resident-Evil-Retribution-Poster-resident-evil-31014396-647-960.jpg Shining Knights first began during World War III. Taniban organized a group of brilliant scientists whose sole dedication was to acquire and develop power through technological means that would overthrow the government. Taniban used SK to develop advanced technological weaponry for The Armada, which was headed by Timothy Fredrick. Although The Armada suffered a major defeat, it continued to exist secretly over the following decades, continually growing and building in strength. The group of scientists grew in number over the years, and made great advances in various fields: robotics, bio-engineering, bionics, bio-organics and physics. Eventually the scientists publicly incorporated their organization under the name of Shining Knights, which was believed by both the public and by intelligence organizations to be an international cartel dealing with the development and marketing of new technological products. They gained great influence with the U.S. government in its role as a supplier of hardware and weaponry to governmental and quasi-governmental agencies, even knowing it was a double edged sword the entire time. Screenshot_2.jpg SK has created a wide variety of advanced technological weaponry, and - during the period when it was an arm of The Armada- made great strides in creating androids, which the organization employed as assassins. They even played a part in the creation of Crator, the super adaption that originally killed the god killers and destroyed the vacation islands some years back during the GMAFs. Because of their ties with The Armada, this is where a lot of their weapon techonolgies came into play, but their biggest cover up was the other work they did, and still continue to do, for the world at large. SK is very good at one thing: Keeping their secrets, secret, and keeping their loose ends controlled so well. devil-handshake.jpg Shining Knights conglomerate, operate from a private island, located in the Indian Ocean. Gaining diplomatic immunity to keep any outside nations form interfering on their soil and stopping or investigating any of their operations. The CIA, KPD, and even Heroes Inc have all tried to investigate the operations of the company but their alibies, and ledgers are to legitimate to make any moves towards. Established Facilities *'Khaki Island': A solitary island which served as the site of one of Taniban’s private residence and palace after he purchased the land and drove the villagers out. It also housed an "inescapable" prison camp, a Military Training Center for the SK Security Service Unit (including a lab used to create BW's and train the men against them), and an airport. The Island contained a research facility that housed a community of researchers that worked on the mass production of the Grade B series of Bio-War Weapons. It included the small city and suburban research centers. Khaki Island became a site of another Z-Virus outbreak that infected the residing city and the SK owned facilities. Khaki Island's were often cruel, with foreign prisoners taken for biological experimentation. *'Antarctic Knights Base': A facility which excelled in advanced Bio-Threat creation. The base out here is in the middle of nowhere, to which there is little to any wildlife, that hasn’t been domesticated by the SK to aid in their experiments and test the limits of their creatures. The biological weapons created here are prefect hybrids, able to blend in amongst the public, but SK is very protective over this specific facility, and refuses to let any clearance level, below 10 to even so much as board the base let alone look upon it. It is an area off the map but rumored to be abandoned and has been for some time now. *'Shining Knight Disposal Facility': A waste disposal facility on an unnamed island in the Atlantic Ocean. It was to this facility that SK sent some of its worst failed experiments to be disposed of, but for unknown reasons the facility shut down. It was used as a base of operations by renegade SK executive Morpheus Capullo. *'Shining Knight Colombia Laboratory': This facility was set up in the late 1960s by SK Chemical, Inc. in secrecy. Built within the underground ruins, only high-ranking SK researchers and the remaining slave natives knew of its existence. After it closed down in 1998, the pharmaceutical enterprise, BICELL, Inc., under the guidance of Taliban, claimed the abandoned facility and began creating their own facility further underground. Another project not yet brought to life simply entitled “Project Genesis.” *'Deep Sea facility:' Also known as the SK Underwater Facility, this immense construction was built to house exclusive unidentified Bio-Weapons, serving as its their incubator. *'Medical facility': Cleverly disguised as a luxurious Chinese mansion, the SK Medical Facility was an immense laboratory used for research regarding the Z-Virus. Tanaban Jr was experimented on and held captive inside this facility. *'Submarine': Once a navy submarine, this underwater vessel was taken over by SK’s New Breed Troopers and transformed into a base of operations for the bioterrorist organization. *'Testing facility': Disguised as an abandoned warehouse in Tatchi, the SK Testing Facility was used to test the organization's latest prototypes, both biological and robotic. *'Quad Tower facility': The Unnamed SK Laboratory was a facility where Tanaban conducted experiments on the Z-Virus. The Z-Virus The Cataclysm virus was an ancient West African virus which was the basis of the bio-terrorist agent known as the Z-Virus. It was a highly potent non-carcinogenic (Cancer-causing) mutagen, that became central in the Ndipaya culture. The "Z-Human" Project is the name given to the super soldier development project that was privately funded by Danchou Zetsubou and approved by the Kasaihana Police Department & U.S federal government. The basic theory of the project is a series of painful injections of procedures in the form of a fluid called tetroxclimine and a gas call zetopamenthanix, two elements discovered by Danchou’s private team of scientists, and introduces them into the blood stream and cerebral cortex. Coninciding with those specific fluids, they were originally discovered in a plant known as Pulchra Cladis (Beautiful Disaster) a special type of plant that only grew in heavily radiated areas during the era of Old New York, when the Danz were still advent. They are allowed to incubate within the bloodstream, requiring low exposure to waves of gamma radiation to activate the two elements within the bloodstream. Research from the team of scientist have showed that 3% of the 136 test subjects survived the procedures. Each time, the process was perfected more and more, the scientists mainly testing on primates in an underground research facility, which unbeknownst to the public world outside the in crowd at that time, was a facility they rented out from SK. The ground breaking moment came when the scientists successfully tested the process, now modified a total of 57 times, upon ten primates. Each one showed increased strength, speed, and mental processing. None died. Afterward, the team was given the green light by Danchou himself to authorize the first human subject, a homeless man who was given the code name "Adam". The total amount of money funded into the project has been approximately 4.9 billion tanz, discounting the construction of the huge secret research facility built right under Kasaihana city, in Soramaru's territory. The deal was made between Soramaru's leader, Danchou, and the KPD, as well as the right to cover the Prefect when it was finally unveiled to the world to the news network. In return, the KPD would keep supplying Danchou with men for his clan. Foot soldiers, so to speak. They also would turn a blind eye and deaf ear to any crime that Soramaru would happen to commit and supply them with information upon anyone Danchou wished. The news crew would also ignore Soramaru, and focus on the other clans. Both of them would also be paying Soramaru a tithe. However, Danchou would not give the KPD the complete formula, instead giving them the flawed one which did give their soldiers enhanced capabilities in some aspects, but decrease others. For instance, if one officer gained super strength, his speed and intelligence would drop. Only Danchou held the secret for a perfect superhuman. There was a particular strain that was viewed as “Imperfect.” Rumored that Donchou had given this serum to the KPD or the general public so to speak, and allowed them to suffer the terrible drawbacks of an imperfect serum. It gave superhuman capabilities such as increased strength, greater speed, and heightened mental function, but causes degeneration in other areas. An example would be someone who gained enhancements in their mental faculties. Their strength would drop as a result. In some extreme cases, the body itself may reject the serum and start to change as the serum continued to try to change its cellular structure, resulting in deformities and mutations within the body and without it. However the scientist at SK were very interested in this particular portion. They came up with a theory to create the perfect weapon. A normal man is flawed due to his ability to use and inhabit free will and moral ambiguity. To remove this, they would take these chemicals found in the imperfect serum, and add certain compounds from a parasitic spore plant, that would take away a person’s intelligence and better state of mind, but give them increased physical attributes as a result. This was the goal and the first step in developing Bio War weapons and it started with testing on animals. The results were almost near perfect. 50% of the primate subjects were brain dead, and responded to commands given from a central point from an indefinite radius, theorizing someone could control the actions of these BW’s from miles…even countries away. Their increases physiques and ability to be played like game pieces were a match made in heaven as such this was dubbed the Z-Virus in remembrance of it’s origins. The Virus was tested on further and it was discovered, depending on prolonged exposure it would determine the grade of BW one would become should they chose to have prolonged exposure. These grades are divided into three sections; Grade A, B, & C. *Grade A: turns a regular human being into a mindless fighting machine. A creature in complete enhanced condition due to no limiters on the brain to restrict any limitations of strength AND added steroids put the user in a much heightened physical state to a “superhuman” degree. Sacrificing brain function for strength gain. These are the easiest to maneuver as they can be coated and dressed to resemble regular people, even perfectly subjected a suicide bombers. *Grade B: Turns a regular human being into some that borderlines beastly but still keeps to a semi humanoid form. This often results in the person having one massively effected limb, a bladed appendage or something that extends from the body that is toxic, deadly, and weaponized, but does not effect the shape of the rest of the body. While brain dead, Grade B is where the subjects become a bit more “special.” Originally during development of the Z-serum, there was in interesting note that caught the eye of SK scientist.'' “The theory of "telekenesis" is being reviewed by our team and by Chairman Danchou Zetsubou”'' This was no mere theory, as with Grade B, if proper chemicals aren’t injected, subject can actually retain thought and consciousness. While still having no choice but to bend to the whim of their controller, the neural synapses in the brain actually increase, to the point where subjects actually gain a form of Telekinesis. Able to extend their brain waves and neural frequencies to “grab” other objects, organic or inorganic. This trait however is EXTEREMLY rare, and only appeared in 1 out of every 10 subjects tested. It’s not a reliable ability to access, but the fact that it is possible show Danchous work was ahead of it’s time. *Grade C: Turns a regular human being, into something that is no longer that. This much prolonged exposure can turn someone into a complete and total monster, completely ridding them of their humanity and turning them into ruthless beast who only seek to devour and all life around them. HOWEVER There is actually a MASSIVE spike in intelligence, boosting the creature up literal super intelligence levels. Enabling it to think, strategize, and even obtain a neruo-wave length so strong, it can command, and reproduce other BW’s on the fly in order to meet it’s natural bred coding to become the apex predetor. These Grades are by far the most difficult to control and the most dominant of the three grades as a whole. These however take an incredibly long time to incubate and hatch. Once hatched, they must be and remain in cryogenic stasis, in order to avoid them forming an uprising. The most dangerous and effective, but however there was…one subject who became something much more than just a Grade C. Advancing into their own class and he still roams among the living today. His name is Tanaban Jr. Contributing Products Prescription-drug-bottles-Pitch_Your_Pills.jpg A contributing factor to SK's success were their non-lethal commercial products. Some of these allowed them to actually pay off the FDA in order to bypass regular regulations and inspections. Such products include: *Headache-B-Gone: A paste-based drug with the motto of "Quick and Easy Relief." An over the counter pain killer. *Fixer-Upper Asprin: An apparent Aspirin-based brand also for pain, but acts as a very potent fever reducer. *Stool Softener: As it is described, this is regarded as the best thing since mira-lax, clearing the system and functioning as a strong laxative product that also causes great weight loss. *Aqua Cure: SK's crowning public achievement, Mega Cure is an ointment used on open wounds that made the company famous worldwide. It is considered to be SK's primary public product and is very effective. It is assumed that the Z-Virus is in this product to re-accommodate the damaged cells, though no side-effect has been shown from this product…so far. *Natural Energy: This is the second crowning achievement to the public produced by SK. It’s an all natural energy drink that has no specific origin but is generally made up of water, and various other chemicals and vitamins that vitalize and stimulate the body naturally rater than just hyping it up with sugar. It has a very long 8 hour period that makes the person feel completely revitalized and energized. It has great reviews and rolls in bank for the public face, to keep officials off their tails. Though this product isn't and for some reason has NEVER been FDA approved. Global Establishments LPA world team.GIF Shining Knight has multiple branches across the globe where they can keep their shares/stock and draw on them whenever need be. Their products are global, not just regional, and they have branches of their company in other parts of the world. *Shining Knight Ltd- Holding company administering subsidiaries in japan *SK Industries: Weapons Development Unit in China. *Shining K Line Company: Cruise liner service in the Caribbean. *S.Knight Medical Company: Medical research facility in Germany. *Shining Pharmaceutical: Developing Bio-Weaponry and Pharmaceutical advancements in an unknown region of the world. The Knightz 05-01-02_1.jpg tumblr_lis1j8Tmlz1qa1908.jpg video games pistols blood resident evil zombies weapons artwork knives umbrella corp hunk 1920x1_www.wall321.com_67.jpg RE_Spec_Ops.jpg Shining Knight owned and utilized several paramilitary units to ensure the stability of the company during their viral experimentation known as "Knightz". The U.S governent required that SK congolomerate enable a task force to deal with "loose" threats that may post a inside terrorist threat on the U.S government. These men train with and against Bio-War threats and in millitaristic fashions to combat not only their own threats, but threats world wide. They are a special operations force tasked with five primary missions concerning their parent organization and their usage under The Armada joint coperation: unconventional warfare (the original and most important mission of Knightz), foreign internal defense, special reconnaissance, direct action, and counter-terrorism. The first two emphasize language, cultural, and training skills in working with foreign troops. Other duties include combat search and rescue (CSAR), counter-narcotics, counter-proliferation, hostage rescue, humanitarian assistance, humanitarian demining, information operations, peacekeeping, psychological operations, security assistance, and manhunts. The Knights exsist with numbers in the millions and only continue to grow and weed their way in society unknown to the general public. *Advanced Special Warfare *Advanced Guerrilla Warfare *Advanced Irregular Warfare *Covert Operation Mastery *Enhanced Special Operations *Enhanced Special Forces Skills *Intuitive Special Warfare *Become skilled in multiple forms of black operations and by extension espionage. *Obtain near-mythical level abilities in specialized combat training. *Adapt to various tactics and techniques almost instantly. *Peak Human State 'Equipment' *Sporting Int. Magnum Custom Edition A mix between a Desert Eagle and a Colt M1911, it uses .50AE rounds. *Incinerator Unit A gun that uses some parts of the Colt M4A1 Carbine and fires a long range flame. *Semi-Automatic Anti-Tank Rifle A large rifle used to destroy light armored vehicles. It can punch through 3 cm. of reinforced steel. *Spark Shot A gun that fires electric shocks to control experimental animals. *Mine Thrower A gun with specialized darts that will detonate if something pass near them, or attach themselves to a creature. *Elite Python A modified version of the Colt Python made by Umbrella. *Linear Launcher A Shoulder-Mounted cannon that fires extremely powerful blast of plasma. *Charged Particle Rifle A gun that charges particles with negative or positive shocks that can electrocute somebody or deactivate electric shields and damage electric artifacts due to the EMP emitted by it. *Umbrella Magnum This model is actually a Raging Bull .44 Magnum, it is called the Magnum Revolver. *HUMVEEs. *AV-8B Harrier jump jets *UH-60 Blackhawks *C-130 Hercules water-landing capable cargo planes *CH-53 Sea Stallion cargo helicopters * Hughes MH-6 'Little Bird' Founders Tanaban.jpg|Tanaban|link=Tanaban hugo-strange.jpeg|Killian Godlove Robert Stallin.jpg|Auergo Lucifer Tanaban Jr..jpeg|Tanaban Jr. 'Tanaban' Taniban was one of the orginal founders of Shining Knights Conglomerate during his days of life during WWIII. He had massive shares invested in the company, which kept his pockets, realitively full at all times, even going as far to contribute some of his DNA into the Bio-War experiments that went into alot of the development that were some of their weapons. He however has been dead for sometime, and his mantle, wealth, and shares have been passed down to his son, Tanaban Jr. 'Tanaban Jr.' Tanaban Jr is the only known son of Tanaban. An actual clone, rather than a living breathing son, Tanaban Jr. Inhertited all of Tanaban's abilities, but to a much more potent and covinent degree (hairloss not included). He is a very cunning individual and participates directly in creating and crafting alot of special projects dealing with the weapons and millitary divisions of the SK company. Often donating his funds to the further advancements and achievements that the conglomerate makes scientifically. He is the one reamining link to the Armada's top head, but secretly plots to overthrow them at some point, and unify the companies as opposed to having sepreate branches. 'Killian Godlove' Killian Godlove is responsible for the origins of SK's scientific advancements. All medicines, viruses, and chemical warefare all came from this man's head, and continues to do so somehow. He's aged considerably, but still has the health of a man in his prime. Some presume he often takes his own medicines to preserve his physical body and mind. None the less, the word genius is an understatment to describe this man's intellegect and gift for business investments. Planning out every area the SK would take heed in and expand on, and the one responsible for putting mini headquarters all over both americas and key areas. However he is not social, rarely making face to appereances, often sending holograms or drones with messages. He never leaves his headquarters on Khaki Island and his rarely known to the light. Letting only his name be known for the advancements, but not his image. 'Aurego Lucifer' Aurego's very name is non exsistent. He exsist in no records, no files, and no known information has ever exsisted or been recorded on him. He communicates through messengers, because he can kill them from a distance to keep them from relaying information he doesn't want relayed. Even the things he can do are myths, like having mystical abilities , powers, or just rumors of him being from another world. Nothing is known accept that every check that gets singed by him, or every signature or proof of him being around, is his signature "A.L." Category:Organization Category:Organized Crime Category:PMC/Military